I'll Folllow You Into the Dark
by Elementalist5
Summary: A one-shot based off a song by Death Cab For Cutie, mostly centered around Sky and Deadlox, but not a Skylox story, unless you choose to read it that way. Enjoy! Cover art made by my extremely talented friend!


**Hai, everyone! So here's a little bit of depressing that came to me one night, it's based off the song I'll Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab For Cutie, if you haven't heard it, please go look it up and listen to it right now. Yes, right now, if you don't listen to it, this won't make any sense!**

**Did you listen to it? Good. On with the story!**

**A/N: I do not intend this to be a Skylox story, but you can read it that way. Decide for yourself, but I personally don't ship it. But everyone's entitled to their own opinions!**

* * *

_Love of mine, some day you will die,_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark,_

_No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight,_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Sky's POV

I sliced another squid with my butter sword and looked around. This was the toughest battle I'd ever seen, Squid Army was fighting really hard. To my left, Jason was fighting off several squid hybrids, as was Deadlox on my right. But as I looked at Ty, he glanced up at me, a big grin on his face, and in that moment he was distracted, a hybrid stabbed him!

_If heaven and hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs,_

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I ran to Ty's side, fighting off squids as I went. I think I must have scared them off, as they backed up slightly, giving me just enough room to get to Ty. "Hold on buddy, you're going to be okay," I said as I pulled out the sword and tried to stop the bleeding with my cape, but he pushed me back.

"No, it's too late…" he said, coughing up blood slightly. "Go fight for both our armies Sky…" And he was gone….

_In Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule,_

_I had my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_I held my tongue, as she told me_

"_Son, fear is the heart of love,"_

_So I never went back_

I got up and fought with a new fury in my blade, and before long the battle was over, the squids having retreated at last. I went back to Ty's body and brought him back to base, his body so small and cold in my arms….

_If heaven and hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs,_

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

We held Ty's funeral later that day, but I don't remember much of it. I was too deeply in shock to pay attention. I remember someone giving me his headphones to hold, and I kept them with me for the entire day, bringing them back home afterwards. I kept them on my bedside table, to remind myself of him…

The guys tried to cheer me up with offers of parkour and butter, but nothing would make me happy. I went around in a daze most of the time, not wanting to face the reality of life without my best friend.

_You and me, have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

'_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

About a month after Deadlox's death, I came into my room to find his headphones playing music softly. At first I thought Jason was playing a prank on me, but I put them on anyway. I listened to the song for a moment. It used to be one of Ty's favourite songs, about a lover who had lost his loved one, and was planning to rejoin her. I found myself tempted by the message of the song, a way to finally see Ty again, but I still have to care for my army…. But Jason could care for them…. It's decided then….

_If heaven and hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs,_

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

3rd person POV

Several hours later, Jason found Sky's body. He had stabbed himself with his favourite majestic butter sword, and was still wearing Ty's headphones. Jason held a small funeral for him later that day. This hadn't come as a surprise to him though; Sky hadn't been the same since Deadlox died, it had only been a matter of time. But as he stood before their graves, he noticed a small buzzing coming from ty's headphones, which had been placed on his grave. Jason picked them up and put them on, listening to the sad melody. It just happened to be the same song Sky had been listening to earlier that day.

_I'll follow you into the dark…_

* * *

**Sky- Why would you kill me off?! That was so sad! *breaks down in a corner***

**Kazo- I WASN'T IN THIS AT ALL! MAKE ME A STORY!**

**Alright, everyone, chill out! Kazo, I'm still working on your story, be patient!**

**Kazo- Okay! :)**

**Alright, thanks for reading, bai! **


End file.
